StarCraft & Reality
by Frankenstein Jr
Summary: This is an old fiction of mine, dusted off the covers. For those not acquainted its about a Protoss zealot who cross over to our universe. Its very short. Three Chapters long only. Completed. Kindly read and review. Thank you.
1. Night Crashers

A police car stopped nearby the scene at night. A rookie police officer named Timmy, reported to HQ on what he saw. A meteor impact site, as large of a football field. A small estate neighbourhood under-development wrecked. An entire block of houses nearing construction completion were now nothing but dust and rubble. He exchanged glances with his partner Jack who eyed at him and spoke. "I'm going to check it out." Jack didn't say it but he thought that he had saw something moving behind array of fallen trees.

He went to investigate carrying his gun and a flash light. Jack shone at the trees then suddenly his flashlight imploded. "SHIT", he cursed. His eyes trained at the large mass of shadow rising up from the trees and aimed with his pistol.

A few projectiles went past him, and Jack unloaded an entire clip at the creature. Though his aim was hasty, one bullet scored a hit but it seem to ricochet off its skin or whatever.

The monster came out of the shadows ten foot tall and revealed itself. Its hideous jaw. Gapping wide and closing. Eyes glowing red. Its slytherin body with claws and hard armor. It roared at him.

Cold sweat ran down Jack face. He mentally cursed himself. He tried reload his gun but a projectile impacted on him like a hammer throwing him from his feet to the ground.

"Timmy!," Jack screamed.

Timmy stopped talking on the receiver when he heard the commotion. He dropped the receiver and ran to his partner. Seeing his partner on the ground, he opened fire at the creature as well.

"I'm hit," screamed Jack his left hand applying pressure to his right bleeding shoulder.

"Jesus!," answered Timmy. His left hand pulled Jack's full body weight from his collar in retreat. While his right continued to shoot at the monster. It was an exchange of bullets and needle like pincers. Each deadly spine needles exploded on impact around them.

Panic stricken. Timmy fired and fired until there was an audible click sound. No more bullets. Then time seemed to stop. Timmy and jack froze. They looked up and saw the monster marching forward drooling from its sharp jaws, unleasing a fightening roar.

Its hateful eyes staring at them. And then it looked away to something behind them.

Timmy and Jack held each other cowering in fear, as they stared at the monster. Timmy didn't want to die. Jack prayed for the first time.

In short of a miracle, the monster stopped growling and looked down to his chest. A blue translucent light shaped like a blade protruded from its chest. It moved right across its spine and cracking sound could be heard.

Giving out one last cry, the monstered collapsed and limbered dead. Purple goo spilled the tarmac.

Jack thought he saw an angel. He never knew they had blue eyes, no mouths and they wore golden armor. He and Timmy slowly collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *


	2. Good Morning

**Disclaimer**: I only everything except what Blizzards deem theirs.

* * *

**StarCraft**** & Reality**

Timmy woke up on his bed with mixture of emotion. Sweat greased his brow. Cold sweat dripped from his face. His head was full of questions. How did he get here? What happened to the monster?

His eyes wondered at his room. This "WAS" his room. Jack woke up too and looked at him. "This is your place right?"

"Yeah! It looks like it," answered Timmy disbelieving his eyes.

"What the fuck you mean it looks like it, it is or it isn't man?" quipped Jack.

"Hey piped down, I'm confused as you are...," said Timmy stopping in mid-converstion when a protoss entered the bed room.

Nevio stood up looking at them. Without any armor except for a white cloth drapping from her shoulder to the legs.

"Gentlemen, I believe i owe you both an explaination. Unfortunately I have none."

"Huh!" Bothmen were shocked to see a grey-skin coloured creature speaking without a mouth. Semi humanoid.

"Perhaps I should begin again."

"I am Nevio, I come from the KORPULU star system. And last night a creatures from my home attacked you and your friend. Jack is your name right?"

"Yes. "Jack nodded.

"I have healed your wound," explained Nevio.

Jack look at his torn shoulder uniform and felt his bare skin smooth as a baby bottom. "Shit, Tim, its right ..my right shoulder is back to normal," said Jack in excitement.

"Wow." quipped Tim stil trying to digest everything.

"Fuck no kidding," added Jack.

Nevio merely listened as the human conversed with themselves. But soon they turn to her again with a braver face.

"Thank you for saving us," spoke Tim firstly.

"Welcomed. But I'm afraid I'm merely undoing my mistake."

"What do you mean?" asked Jack curiously.

"You see, I was a refugee seeking to escape my fallen homeworld through a stargate." Nevio explained with a hint of melancoly. "Per chance upon my departure.. my warriors were ambused by the monster that attacked you last night which i refer to as the zerg. Countless insect-like creatures than infests entire galaxy like a locust plague as you terrans call it' She could see their undivided attention pressing towards her. "And so in my haste, to prevent any zerg from following and to protect the last refuge of my people. I reprogrammed the warpgate to overload."

"Let me guess it didn't"

"On the contrary, it did and it exploded into infinity along with my homeworld Aiur."

"Sorry to hear that"

"It is okay we were once a normadic race. Its the nature of the universe to be constant motion. But most of all i draw strength from the fact that my people are safe. An taras Adun," she explained, pausing for upon a thought. "However, it created a black-hole. And my intersellar shuttle was sucked into it as well."

"And that is how i brought you here, after i downloaded some of your memories into my mind. My sincerest apologies for that.

Jack and Tim just stared at her eyes opened wide. Tim and Jack exchanged looks.

* * *

Jack and Nevio continued chatting over what happened. Tim left the room to get some room to breathe. So he went over to check his answering machine like he does every morning. His phone recorded over 20 voicemail. Most were his friends and families but nothing of importance except the one from Police Chief Anita. She left a screaming message to call back immediately. She expressed concern over what happened and how they were doing?

Tim picked the phone off the hook just about to call his chief. But he paused thinking about what to say. This was way over their heads. But most of all he felt that he owe that alien creature something. His life maybe. In what ever case, Nevio deserved to know. After all it just saved his and his friend's life. Tim put the phone back on the hook.

When Tim got back to the living room, Jack stood up from the couch. "I think we need to head back there tonight!"

"Why?"

"To see if there is more of them."


	3. Good Bye

It was night again. Tim walked out to the grassy front yard and crashed into an invisible wall. "Ouch!"

Rubbing his forehead, he screamed. " What the bleeping fuck!"

"Hey, secure that bullshit. You'll wake up the neighbours."

Nevio apologize again. She explained that Tim crashed against her ships hull. " My sincerest apologize Terran Tim. You have just grazed upon my cloaked vessel."

"Oh your forgot to mention that." Tim scolded her.

Nevio felt wounded by that remake. "If its any consolation, I could take care of that bruise." offered Nevio.

"Save it, the rookie is just being a baby," corrected Jack.

"Ah... its okay," fumed Tim.

"Very well shall we, enter the Arbiter," ushered Nevio. "I must warn you that the cockpit is small because it wasn't designed for two nor three passengers at all." As it uncloaked, they both stared in awe again. A gold coloured space ship that looked like a semi-bloomed flower, twice the size of his trailer.

"No kidding" Tim and Jack struggled to sit themselves in the space craft, along the cockpit walkway.

* * *

A dark cloud hovered over New Sierra Lane Estate for two days now. Within it thunderstorms and lightning were constant. Last night incident drew local authorities to the area for investigation. All access to ground zero was prohibited. The police are calling it a meteor impact zone closing the site until the meteorological team could deem that it was safe and free from radiation contamination.

However.

A small patrol of six winged creatures with huge tail pods broke through the clouds, and attacked New Sierra Lane Estate. All hell break loose.

Within 5 hours, gunship and raptors streamed over this air quadrant. Half of the north-eastern US air and ground forces engaged the alien creatures 24 hours after meteor impact reported. The sky grew into an aerial spectacle of dog fights and missiles explosions. Napalm missiles streaked across the sky and detonated incinerating 2 mutalisk. So far 8 winged creatures had been shot down or blown away. Yet they kept coming. This time a full huge line of winged creatures appear from the dark clouds like rain.

"My scanner indicate 44 air zerg unit engaging 200 hundred of your gunships. These gunships are being cut down due to their low maneuverability rate. Estimate total loss of air units over an hour."

"Holy shit. Can you do something?," quipped Jack.

"I can believe i can increase their chances of survival."

"How?"

"Let me show you. Please seat yourself. And stay away from the power conduits. I'm bringing the Arbiter on-line." Nevio keyed in a random sequence of button. She scanned the titanium and steel alloy composition of the Apache Gunship group and the raptor jet fighter squadron. Copying their matter code. she paste them into the compiler and generated the program. Artificial lattice Crystal generator activated a dark matter signature and expanded it exponentially over then a 10 click radius over a split second.

The zerg winged creatures suddenly stopped from maneuvering their location. Their coordination momentarily in disarray.

Suddenly the tide of the aerial battle turned as gunships and raptor jet fighters blast the alien creatures from the sky easily. The mutalisks and scourges did not attacked a single air unit. It was a miracle. The squadron commander commanded everyone to take this chance to give them everything.

"Alright, Nevio." Jack and Tim cheered. "You did it!"

"No, we did it." Nevio eyes glowed at them sharing the joy for a moment, before her psychic voice became a serious tone. "It is time to cement this victory. I bid you farewell. And thank you for showing me your courage in the face of that Hunter killer hydralisk."

Before Jack and Tim could say anything. They eloped into a bright light and transported from the Arbiter ship.

Farewell my terran friends. Nevio noted to herself.

The Arbiter space ship flew into the dark clouds and exploded into a brilliant illumination of light.


End file.
